The Circle of Magic Renewed
by stormgirl13
Summary: The Circle of Magic. In our time. 4 girls,find out about their powers. Problem:our world doesn't believe in magic.Sandry Tris BRiar and Daja will eventually come into the story, but not as main characters.RR
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

_go ahead as you waste your days with thinking_

_when you fall everyone sins_

Saya sat alone in her room. It was after her first day of school. In her head she kept repeating, what did I do, what did I do! How could I. She had gotten to school, fine. Her classes were easy, since it was the first day, all the teachers did was basically go over the rules, about a hundred times. Lunch, was different. Saya ALWAYs hated lunch when you were the new kid. Where were you going to sit? Who were you going to talk to? And most of the groups didn't want the new kid intruding on their territory. She looked around the cafeteria until she saw a small pale girl with shoulder length shiny straight blonde hair and blue eyes, a medium sized girl with olive skin, waist-length brown hair and brown eyes with yellow-green highlights, another medium sized girl with olive skin, only hers was darker, and she had almost-black hair that reached midway down her back with oarnge highlights in it. They were all sitting together, and for some reason, Saya felt weirdly drawn to them. So she figured, might as well give it a try, and began walking over to them.

She never got to their table. On the way, she saw a boy tormenting a chubby girl. He had platinum blonde hair and tan skin. He was calling her a fat ho, saying her mother was a slut. And she was crying. Saya meant to just walk past, but somehow found herself stopped by him.

She whispered in a girl sitting near thems ear, "Whats his name?"

The girl replied , "Dennis"

Saya went to stand in front of them, and said "Shut the fuck up about her, Dennis"

"What, she your friend or something, bitch?"

"No, but your just such an asshole I had to come over."

"Yea, whatever bitch." Dennis said, walking away.

The girl said softly, "thanks, I guess ."

Saya replied " No thanks needed, it wasn't really because of you I came over."

Then she walked over to the table she was going to in the first place, only Dennis punched her on the eye on the way over. It didn't really hurt but he should have known better than to mess with THIS girl. Saya's eyes turned completely slate grey and her fists came up. As she punched him in the nose, hail began to rattle. It broke through the skylight in the gym, and crashed against the floor. She punched him again and again as he yelled insults at her, throwing all her rage onto him. She wouldn't stop even when the guidance counselor came over and pulled her off him. The principal came too, and Dennis and Saya were dragged to the office, since the hailstorm had abruptly stopped.

"Sit down." the principal ordered.

They did, and then he began, "I'm ashamed of both of you. Saya, you've gotten off to a VERY bad start in my school. Dennis, you've just added ANOTHER incident to your criminal record. Both of you have detention together during lunch for the next two weeks. Got it?"

Dennis replied " Suuure," and Saya nodded her head yes.

So now it was only her first day of school, and Saya had already gotten detention for two weeks, pretty much OBLIVIATING any chance of meeting the other girls before it was too late, and even worse it was with Dennis. How come she had to get involved in the first place, she chatised herself.

Saya walked over to the mirror in her bedroom. Staring into it, she tried to make it show her who she was. All she saw was a girl with waist-length slightly wavy, smooth golden-blonde-red-brown...sienna, hair which she termed VERY dirty blonde, green-grey eyes, a full red mouth, and nothing else. By that she meant, she saw her appearance. But nothing of who SHE was.

Her mom yelled "Come down for dinner, Saya"

She had wasted her whole day thinking.

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking_

_With the life held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold,_

_These hands are meant to hold_

brrrrrrriiiiiinnnnnnnggg. Brrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggg... beepbeepbeepbeep bipbipbip, brrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnngggggg.

Saya moaned as she woke up and slammed her alarm clock off. She REALLY didn't want to have to wake up and face the world all over again. And again. And again. But she had to, so she heaved herself out of bed. In a sort of half asleep daze, she mustered enough thought to put on a pair of size 1 younique flared jeans and a tight dark purple tank top. She took a shower, then gazed sleepily into the mirror as she brushed her teeth and hair.She looked in the mirror and decided that she needed to make today better than yesterday. Or she would fall further then she could ever make it back.Then she ran downstairs, took a look at the clock, decided their wasn't enough time for breakfast and ran out the door. She began the 20 minute walk to school. On the way she saw the girl with long brown hair from lunch yesterday. The one she had wanted to sit with. Kind of scared and shy, Saya ran to catch up with her anyways. When she was next to her, she slowed down to a walk and said,

"Hi., umm, im saya and, well yea.."

"Hey, I'm Seva, whats up?" The other girl answered warmly.

"Nothing much, except for two freaking weeks of detention, but I'm ok otherwise. Maybe they'll let me off for good behavior." Saya said humourously.

Seva laughed, "That was cool what you did to Dennis. He SO totally needed someone to stand up to him."

"Hey, thanks, it wasn't really anything, he was just being SUCH a jerk, you know?"

"Yea, well everybody else is to scared to say that, so you rock. Your probably like a hero in school by now. Uh-oh, thats the late bus, it always comes just as the bell rings. We better run"

Seva and Saya ran up the hill together and got there just after the bell rang.

"We'll be on time. Hey, by the way, do you wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch today?" Seva asked.

"That would be so totally cool, except I have detention, remember?" Saya replied, hating herself for having gotten detention more than ever.

"Oh, yea, well the offer still stands for when you get out, kay?"

"Cool, Cya"

Saya noticed that the blonde girl was in her first period and the one with the almost black hair was in her third, but didn't quite have the courage to talk to them. Then at lunch, she had to report to the office for detention. She went inside and put on her famous innocent girl act. Well, it wasn't famous, but it should have been. Mrs. Sanchez , who ran detention, was pulled in more than Saya had ever even HOPED. She was one of those women who likes to see the best in everybody, and when Saya sat demurely in a desk with the best cross between puppydog and little girl expression on her face, Mrs. Sanchez called the principal almost immediately.

468-9954 she dialed .

"Richard, I think there's a mistake. I have the sweetest girl, Saya Ayre sitting here, supposedly for 2 weeks."

"No mistake, my dear Maria, she punched Dennis Kjetland in the nose."

"Well, then she must have been BADLY provoked. You know Dennis."

"Maybe we can shorten the time span."

"Actually, I'd like to release her now for good behavior if you don't mind"

"Well, its your call Maria. Let her go I guess."

"Thanks, ever so, Richard"

Mrs. Sanchez called Saya up to her desk.

"Im going to release you now for good behavior, sweetheart. But remember, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Thanks so much! Mrs. Sanchez, and I'll remember that" Saya said , her good-girl act still on.

Dennis glared at her as she skipped happily out of the room, and she turned and smirked back at him. As soon as she made it out, she slowed to a walk. Even though she was happy to be out of detention, she shouldn't have even been in there in the first place. And she still really wanted someone in this school who would tell her everything was ok.

She walked to the cafeteria and this time made it safely to the table where Seva and her friends were sitting. Seva grinned at her and set off introducing.

"Hey Saya, guys, this is Saya. She's really cool, I met her on the way to school.Im a poet, and don't I know it, anyways, remember, she stood up to DENNIS yesterday? Yea, so you probably know she's cool. SO, Saya, this is Lissanne, but we just call her Liss" she said, pointing to the blonde girl, who was picking at her nails, but looked up and flashed a grin at Saya. "And, this is Shaina," she said, pointing to the almost-black haired girl who smiled and winked.

Saya sat down next to Seva, and saw Shaina steal Liss's lunch box. Liss didn't notice, and Shaina passed it under the table to Saya, winking. Saya hid it in her lap, barely concealing a giggle.

"HEY! Where'd my lunchbox go!? SHAINA. Where is it?"

"Uh uh, I don't have it."

The bell rang and everybody laughed as Saya handed the lunchbox to Liss.

Then Shaina said,

"Hey, guys, call your parents and then meet me after school. We can have a sleepover at my house. KK?"

"Even me?" Saya asked, astonished to be included so quickly.

"OF course you, dummy" Shaina replied.

**They find out about their powers at the sleepover. So you better read the next chapter, LOL**


	2. Chapter 2

_Speak to me, when all ya gotta do is keep it strong_

_ Move Along, move along, like i know ya do  
_

It was after school, and Saya was waiting outside for the others. Liss and Seva came together, laughing hysterically about something.

"Whatwhatwhat?" Saya questioned.

"Ok, get this," Seva said, then broke down laughing.

Liss continued, "ok, so in our social studies class, Thomas had his pants down really low, so you could see his boxers, so Nic said, pull your pants up dude, thats disgusting. So Thomas pulled his pants up, like to his chest. And" she broke down laughing, so Seva carried on,

" And, ok , so nic said, pull your pants down dude." At this point all three of them were hysterically laughing.

"So the whole class was like, OMG nic ur GAY. And it was REALLY funny" Seva finished.

The three of them were still laughing when Shaina came out. They recounted the story to her on the bus ride to her place. Their parents had agreed to bring their stuff to Shaina's.

_11:00 at night, on the floor at Shaina's_

The girls had started the evening laughing and playing everything from Truth or Dare to Foot Torture. It was the most fun Saya had had in a really long time. Now they were in a more serious mood.

Seva said, "Ok, umm, guys, its ok if you just think this is weird, then just forget I ever said it, but I kinda believe in magic. Cuz of, well, a few days ago, I was holding my lucky crystal in my hand, it was pretty late at night , you guys know I'm scared of the dark, and there was a power outage. So, it was really dark, and I was getting pretty scared, and all of a sudden I got the crazy idea that maybe I could make the stone light up, like Sandry does with string in the Circle of Magic books, you know? Oh, Saya have you read those books?"

"Yea"

"Ok, so yea, like that, so I looked at it and concentrated and like this weird feeling came over me, and the stone started gleaming. All shiny and stuff. So yea. It was really weird.And if you guys want to just pretend I didn't say that, thats ok."

Then Liss spoke up."No, I'm with you. I used to believe in magic. Like right after I read the Circle of Magic books, I thought , for some reason, that I was a thread mage. Like Sandry. But I didn't know how I could prove it, and I KNEW no one would believe me, I mean , im thirteen, im supposed to be over believing in magic , you know? But since you said that, I think its not just delusions and I should , I don't know, but not just disregard it you know?"

Next, Shaina, "This is so weird, but same here, only with animals. I never heard of that in the Circle of magic, but I guess its sorta the same.I've always thought I could like talk to animals, and I've had dreams of turning into one."

Then, Saya, the new girl spoke up, "I've always felt connected with storms, like Tris. And I always thought I could cause them, but I was to nervous to speak up about it. Plus I couldn't prove it . It could always have been just coincidence.But now, you guys are all, like, yea, and I don't think it can be coincidence that were ALL like this. I think we might be, like, ok this is weird, but like another Circle of Magic. Because we all have one of four different powers. And I think we should see if we can prove it before we do a anything else. Prove that we all have magic, that is."

**Please review. prettyprettyplease with cherries and sugar on top. yep, thats right, if you review, magically you will get a big bowl of cherries and sugar. so that is why you should review. Also because it will make me happy . You want to make me happy right? Also , another reason because i will not write anymore until i get at least three reviews. that is not too much, just three reviews, three chapters, thats one review per chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok people. sorry if your expecting to see a chapter rite here, but this is important. **

**i'm gonna put a new character in my story. this circle of magic is going to have 5 members. If you would like the new character to be you, or someone you make up, send me the important information about that character, and i will choose one to become the new character in the story. You can send it via private messaging. **

** Thanks everybody, you all rock )  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok, so how can we prove it? Like, I guess Seva would be a stone mage, Liss would be the thread mage, Saya would be the weather mage, and I'd be the animal mage, but how can we prove it?" Shaina asked.

Saya sat up. "Ok. Ideas coming right up. How bout we all try and test Seva, then Liss, then me, then Shaina. You know?"

The other girls agreed, and they began.

"Seva first," Shaina reminded them. "Maybe she can light up a stone. Do we have a stone?"

"I brought my lucky crystal," Seva said.

"K, then light it up!" Liss said impatiently.

Seva stared into the milky depths of the crystal. She shook her hair, and brown wisps settled on her shoulders. A light seemed to start in her eyes, making her seem to almost glow all over. Then, an answering seed of light started in the crystal. It was a small dot, within the depths, but clearly visible,and very bright. Then, as she stared at the stone, willing the seed to become bigger, the dot spiraled out filling the entire stone with light that illuminated the room with a cool milky-white light. It was magic.

The girls stared, each overwhelmed by the fact that it was real, it really happened and they all knew it. It wasn't an illusion, a coincidence, it was REAL magic. The kind they always wished they had.

"Wow." Saya said, taking a shaky breath. "It's real. Its really real. And its better than I ever even imagined"

"Yea," Liss agreed.

"It feels, so, so I don't know, right, like this is what I've been waiting for my entire life." Shaina said.


	5. Chapter 5

Liss turned, without being asked and grabbed some embroidery thread from her bag. Blue, gray, and green thread. Closing her eyes she began to weave the thread into a braid. Magic threaded around her…enchanting the others. Then, they saw the braid. Gray, green, blue threads glowing magically lighting up the room once again. Liss was letting herself open and the girls could see exactly who she was.

Shaina knew it was her turn. While Liss was braiding, she had summoned up the thing in her that told her she could do this, and reached. Reached out into the wilderness until she found a coyote. She bowed her head and tried to THINK to the coyote.

_Hello _Shaina thought.

_Hello, sister. What are you calling me for?_

Shaina took a sharp breath. It had worked!

_Will you come to me, please? I promise there is no danger._

_Yes. I will wait for you outside the walls of the house. Meet me there._

_Thank you._

"We can meet the coyote at the front door!!!" Shaina said, excited, but also calm and sure. Sure that she DID have magic. Sure that it really would work.

The four girls tiptoed to the front door. Seva slowly opened the door, trying to make as little sound as possible. Just as promised, a beautiful female coyote lay down in front of the house. She stared at Shaina with a look of recognition that Shaina returned. The girls could barely believe what was happening. They had known that it was real the moment Seva lit up the stone. But this was real in a way different from what Seva and Liss had done. It had affected someone other than themselves.

The girls tiptoed back into the house. Saya closed the front door with a small creak.


	6. Chapter 6

**The new character is courtesy of cooro crow!! Yay fun. Sorry, peeps, but he won't come in till next or the next after next chapter. **

Saya took a deep breath, opened the window of Shaina's room and looked up at the sky. Thoughts were rushing through her head. What if they all had magic and she didn't? Would they not like her? Would they try to include her, but it wouldn't work? It was like being the new girl again only 100 times worse. Then she let out her breath and felt a wave of calm rush over her. This would work. It had to.

She summoned the snow. It was August, but she figured she might as well go for something that REALLY proved it. She summoned the snow thinking of the raging rain and the snow happy jolt and family and love and all the warm things of life and then mixed that up with cold anger misery and being so miserable that you just stood in the rain and were soaking wet and didn't even care and then the power that camefrom that the cold freezing power of not caring and she mixed all that up into a cool blue midnight raging red feeling power that somehow was the essence of all weather and then she fell down.

"Omigod!,"

"Are you okay?"

"Is she okay?"

Several voices crowded in on Saya at once.

She looked toward the window. At the blizzard outside, white snow swirling into the room. She blinked once, then said, "You know, someone might want to close the window, Just an idea."

The other girls swarmed to the window. Lissanne was the first to scream… "Saya! You did it, omigod!"

They closed the window, and looked around at eachother. "You know what this means, right……..SNOW DAY!!!"


	7. Chapter 7

"I hate 8th grade," Liss said as she picked at her food glumly. "Horrible teachers, and worse food. Plus a WHOLE lot of homework…and not even any cute guys."

Something caught Liss's eye, and she sat up straight declaring, "WELL, never mind, I just saw something that could make the school a WHOLE lot better. Or let me say someone."

The girls turned to see what she was staring at. A boy was walking into the cafeteria. He had dark black-brown hair that brushed over his eyes, and striking emerald eyes, set on pale skin. His head was bent and his clothes were baggy. Not just popular baggy, but like real gang clothes. He glanced upwards, obviously deciding where to sit, then headed toward the back of the cafeteria. In fact, he was heading toward the four girls. Liss choked down a scream, and tugged on her Hollister shirt, smoothed out her Abercrombie jeans and swallowed. He sat down without asking next to Saya.

"Hey" Saya said.

" Hey." He said back.

"Whats your name?" Saya asked.

"Desi. My parents wanted something unusual" he said with a wry smile.


	8. Chapter 8

" Actually, I kinda like it" Liss said, clumsily, staring at Desi.

"You wouldn't if you had to live with it your whole life," Desi smirked, shifting his attention to Liss for the first time.

It was silent for a few seconds. Shaina, Saya, and Seva were frantically trying to analyze whether Desi was bitten by the same lovebug as Liss, and if so, for who? And Saya was also thinking, Their's something about this table. People with magic are drawn to it. So, does Desi have magic? And for what?

Saya spoke up,

"So, where you from., Desi? And, yea, what's your schedule?"

"I'm from Albuquerque, well, I got," he passed the schedule to Liss, who compared it with her own.

"Albuquerque...WOW, a WHOLE TWO hours away, how exotic," said Shaina, laughing.

"OMG! You have exactly the same schedule as me!" Liss almost screamed.

"Cool," Desi said. He took a sketchpad from under his lunchbox and started to draw. What he drew, was so realistic, Saya almost believed that it was going to jump off the page. Like magic..she realized. Like real magic. So it was, she decided. Desi was a drawing mage. She decided she'd have to talk to the gang about this. And Desi.

"Hey, who wants to meet me at Starbucks after school?"


End file.
